


A Ship's Cat

by PirateQueenOfTheCentury



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat Devil Fruit, Fun Adventures, Fun at Zoro's expense, Nakamaship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanji is a woman tracker, Ship Cat, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenOfTheCentury/pseuds/PirateQueenOfTheCentury
Summary: No one can turn down Luffy when he's decided to have you in his crew. Not even a cat."Every ship needs a cat!"A peak into Yue's life as she tries to live like a regular cat on the future King of the Pirates' Ship.





	1. An Alleyway Cat

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that has been bouncing in my head and demanded to be published. I really should be working on my other stories....  
> Short chapters ahead.

The thunder was clapping overhead without a break as she limped through the alleyway. A large storm was rolling in, she was going to have to get home soon. She looked up at the dark sky. A very bad storm.

 

The rain started before she even got halfway across the city. Damn those brats who chased her so far. She groaned and with thoroughly soaked fur flipped over a discarded cardboard. This would be good enough until the storm clears. Her paw was aching, she was sure it was just a sprain though, some rest would do it good.

 

It wasn’t long before she could hear footsteps reaching through the alley between the thunder claps. Sandals were slapping at the puddles and she hissed when water splashed into her small dry area. The startle caused her to fall out of the shelter. The cardboard box was ruined.

 

“Oh, sorry little cat”

 

The culprit was a teen, shaggy black hair was nearly covered by a yellow straw hat that had a red ribbon around it. He too was soaked, wearing only a red vest and jean shorts.

 

She sat up, careful to put no weight on her injured paw and meowed in annoyance. The teen was crutched down to her level, staring intently with dark eyes that held laughter behind them. He giggled as she flicked her tail at his nose. You got me all wet!

The sounds of rushing footsteps and yells caught her attention, ears flicking in the direction. So he was being chased, probably by Marines.

She meowed once, and limped off to a side alley that had a bunch of large crates stacked high. She meowed again, sitting in front of them. The teen finally heard the rushing footsteps, they were getting closer.

“Oops!” the teen quickly hid himself behind the boxes, and when the Marines came charging down the alley, they met the small midnight blue cat guarding the way.

She hissed, tail standing on end and seemly ready to pounce. One man tried to push past her when she swiped at his feet, and tried to bite his leg.

“Come’on he probably continued straight” another man pulled him back. “If she’s got kittens over there she couldn’t have let anyone through”

The one she almost bit grumbled “Stupid cat.” But the platoon was on their way quickly.  

 

“That was close” the boy fumbled out of the boxes, grinning even as the rain poured down and being so close to being caught.

“Thanks” he laughed as she just flicked her tail at him. She was turning to leave when a question stopped her heart.

 

“Why are you a cat?”

 

NO one had been able to tell. How could this teen…

His eyes were curious though, wide open and incredibly innocent looking. He wasn’t going to let her not answer, that she knew.

 

With an almost human sigh, she changed.

 

Fur rolled back to reveal slightly pale skin. Paws turned to hands and limbs stretched out. Black nose and whiskers disappeared and a small round face formed.

A small woman, was in the cat’s place. She had long midnight blue hair. Tuffs of it stood up and looked like cat ears. She had green eyes and wore a dirty white nightgown. She held her wrist carefully, the transformation wasn’t good on the sprain.

“I ate a devil fruit. And I prefer being a cat if you don’t mind” her voice was quiet and rough, she hadn’t talked to anyone in what felt like years.

 

“That’s so cool!” the teen grinned, it was like sparkles were in his eyes “I ate one too!” and he stretched out the skin of his cheek to an impossible length. “I ate the Gum Gum fruit. I’m a Rubber man!”

 

“I’ve never encountered another fruit user” she was amazed, and used her good hand to stretch out his cheek herself. Strange.

 

“Do you wanna be my ship’s cat?” he asked suddenly “I’m gonna be the King of the Pirates!”

 

“I’m no fighter” she said bluntly “I prefer to be a cat” and instantly changed back to her furry form.

“That’s OK!” he grinned “A Ship’s cat is just a cat! But every ship has to have one! I want you!”

 

She thought about it for a second. After being chased out of her home. Forced to live on the streets. A ship can’t be that different… No limit of food, safe place to sleep. What the hell.

 

 

“Ok. You better feed me well”

 

“Wow! You can talk as a cat too! That’s awesome! Sanji is the best cook in the world! His food is delicious!” the teen grinned. “Now come’on. We better get to the ship!”

In a blink of her eye the teen picked her up by the middle and was running off towards the docks, a single thought crossed her mind.

 

What have I gotten myself into?

 


	2. A Dreamer's Promise

She sat in the small caravel’s galley as the rest of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew battled the storm. She didn’t think anyone else on the ship saw her when Luffy, the black haired captain brought her on board. He sat her on the dining table and told her to stay until they got to the entrance to the Grand Line. He laughed, they were going to have a toast.

 

The small child in her was excited, she had never been out of Loguetown. As a child she had heard stories from passing sailors and Pirates, how they traveled the Grand Line and the other Blues. It was like a dream come true, she could stay comfortably as a cat and travel the world!

 

Luffy burst into the Galley a few hours after we left the island, outside the storm had calmed somewhat. He rushed over to one of a few barrels that were tied to the wall. It smelt like it was filled with alcohol.

“Come’on” he grinned “It’s time”

 

She followed the excited captain out onto the main deck.  The wind was still howling and the waters rough. She watched as Luffy placed the barrel on the deck, catching the rest of the crew’s attention as he slammed his heel on it.

“To become the King of the Pirates” he shouted into the sky.

Around him the crew grinned, the green haired man was next, his black boot hit the barrel with a thud. “To become the greatest swordsman”

 

“To create a map of the world!” The orange haired woman also yelled, hands on her hips.

 

“To find the All Blue” a blond man grinned with a cigarette between his teeth.

 

“T-to…. Become a great warrior of the seas!” the last teen, with a long nose and bushy black hair stuttered, but grinned as his friends welcomed him.

 

She guessed it was her turn and hoped on to the barrel, surrounded by the crew’s feet.

 

To see the whole world.

 

The crew, except Luffy all let out a sound of surprise. But Luffy laughed and continued with the ceremony, lifting his foot high. The rest of them were quick to do the same.

 

As their feet were brought down on the barrel, she jumped and landed on the green haired man’s shoulder. The barrel broke, sending the sweet alcohol crashing against the deck and over the sides into the ocean.

 

“Luffy!” the woman yelled “where did you get the cat?”

 

The teen laughed “This is Yue! Or ship’s cat”

On top of the swordsman, the newly named Yue was happy with the captain’s choice, a new life with a new name. It was fitting.

 

“You can’t just steal someone’s cat Luffy” the orange haired woman groaned with a head against her forehead.

 

“I didn’t steal her!” pouted the teen “she said she wanted to come”

 

Yue meowed. You’re stuck with me.

 

“It’s good luck to have a cat on board a ship” Said the swordsman as he scratched under her chin. Yue purred into his hand.

 

“Fine!” yelled the woman “It’s too late to turn back now anyway.” She turned to the water “Get ready, the currents are changing!”

Yue hopped onto the deck and sat beside the galley door, the Grand Line entrance was rapidly approaching. She watched in glee as the crew scrambled around, directing the ship and fixing down ropes.

 

Reverse mountain was dead ahead. Maybe this was going to be fun. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have any ideas on what sort of shenanigans the Straw Hat Pirates might get into with a cat on board!


	3. Rule 4 of Pirates: Stowaways Go Overboard

The crew soon left behind Laboon, a huge whale that could eat an entire ship whole! Yue had liked the old man Crocus who was Laboon’s caretaker. He fed her fish as he explained to Nami, the orange red head, how to use the Log Pose and navigate in the Grand Line He was also nice enough to wrap her injured paw, it was a sprain like she thought, in a few days it'll be like new as long as she's careful with it.

Luffy left Laboon with a paint mark of the Pirate symbol on his head and a promise to visit again and as the ship rocked and Reverse Mountain fell behind them, Yue decided to take the moment to explore the little ship named the Going Merry.

The ladder into the boy’s room was hard to maneuver, and the entire room smelt like sweaty body odor. It was filled with hammocks and crates supplies lined the far wall. Yue moved quickly into the girl’s room, which could be reached by a hole in the floor of the men’s room. A small bed was against a wall with a bookshelf and desk. It was a nice size and even had a small carpet the lined the wooden floors. The other exit was a small set of stairs that led into another storage room off the main deck. The small washroom on board was also accessed though this room. 

Yue stopped before heading out the door and back onto the deck .

Something smells weird in here.

She followed the weird scents into the back corner, it was like a mix of men’s perfume and sand. Yue hopped up onto one of the crates and looked down into a space between the wall and a bag of salt. A grin grew on her face and her tail whipped back and forth with glee.

Stowaways.

 

A blue haired woman and a red haired man wearing what looked to be a gaudy crown were crouched painfully in hiding. They looked up in shock as they noticed the cat’s green eyes glaring at them.

 

“Shush…. Nice kitty, quiet kitty” the man whispered as his hands reached out to grab Yue. She dodged gracefully, hopping onto a higher crate. Luffy is going to want to know about these two. She gave them one last look and flashed her teeth at them, panic flared in their eyes. “Come here” the man leapt as much as he could in the small space to grab at Yue. But she was already gone and nimbly jumping from box to box. She looked back to see the two try and catch up both quietly but stumbling around with numbed limbs. Yue grinned and just as the two got closer pushed open the door, striding out with her tail high in the air.

 

The woman was in a half lunge to catch her and instead went tumbling out of the storage room, and onto the full deck. The man right behind her.

 

“W-what?” Usopp was the first to yell, he was sitting on the deck with his slingshot. “Who the hell are you?”

 

Yue trotted over to Luffy and sat at his feet, the captain had his signature grin shinning. “Good job Yue” he pat her head before straightening up and placing his hands on his hips. “Stowaways go overboard!” he started to chant with glee.

 

“Aye captain” Zoro was the first to act, grabbing the woman and man by the backs of their shirts, one hand on each and marching over to the railing as the two started screaming and apologizing.

 

At that moment Sanji burst from the kitchen “WHO’s hurting a lady?!” he glared at Zoro, who had the two people hanging from his grasp over the railing. They looked like two puppies being being carried by the scruff of their neck. 

“Captains orders” Zoro smirked, and Sanji turned his ire on Luffy

“Peabrain! What are you doing, wanting this beautiful lady to get all wet!”

Luffy frowned “Stowaways go overboard” he crossed his arms “that’s the rule”

 

“Can’t we bring them back on board after?” asked Nami “to answer some questions like why they stowed away” being the diplomat, since Luffy’s words were final. And Yue was a bit curious as to why they stowed away, especially since they were the same ones beaten up by Luffy only a few hours ago, they had tried to kill Laboon.

 

“Oh, sure” Luffy shrugged, then his grin returned “off they go Zoro!”

 

Yue smiled as they screamed and made two very satisfying splashes into the ocean.   

 

Sanji then took the chance to attack Zoro for making a beautiful lady take a swim, which started a full out brawl on the deck and Usopp had to throw a line to the now soaking wet stowaways.

They glared at Yue as they then begged for a lift to the next island. Regaling some probably made up story about their hungry town. Yue just smirked and crawled up for a nap on the deck, the rest of the crew could deal with them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I've got about 18 small chapters planned out, hope to complete more in my spare time **
> 
> Can you guess who taught Luffy the Pirate Rules?


	4. Sanji is Scarred

Yue was napping beside Nami as the woman sunbathed, the rush of the weird Grand Line weather had knocked a lot of the crew out on a loop. From blazing heat to hail and sudden cyclones it had finally died down to manageable means and everyone was taking the time to relax.

Miss Wednesday, as the blue hair stowaway introduced herself explained that the sudden shifts of weather are normal on the Grand Line, and that it had only calmed because they were in the next island’s climate. She estimates it’s only a couple more hours before they will be able to see the island itself.

 

Usopp and Luffy were on the main deck, keeping themselves busy. Zoro was training. And Sanji just stepped out of the kitchen “Lunch everyone!” he called

“Come’on Yue” Nami was careful in picking her up, cradling her to her chest. Yue was happy, if a bit sleepy, purring contently in the navigator’s arms.

 

In the Galley, the straw hats and visitors gathered around. Nami put Yue onto the table as Sanji twirled in a circle. “Lunch for the magnificent women” he placed two plates full with a simmering fish stew in front of Nami and Miss Wednesday then did another twirl and placed a smaller dish in front of Yue with the same flourish.

“For my beautiful Nami-swan, Miss Wednesday and the pretty Yue-chan!” he did a little heart dance that Yue thought was strange and slightly disturbing. Then Zoro cut in as he entered the galley.

“Why are you acting that way about a cat?” he seemed generaly surprised, and so did the rest of the crew as they took in Sanji’s actions.

A heartbeat of silence filled the room.

Yue was staring wildly at the cook, was this man just sensing that she was an actual human. She was impressed.

 

“I-I don’t know… why? What…? ” Sanji’s look of disbelief as if noticing that Yue was a cat. It was honestly hilarious in Yue’s eyes and it seemed like Zoro agreed as the green haired swordsman burst into laughter.

 

“You getting a hard on for cats now too?” Zoro’s comment, caught Sanji by surprise. Horror flittered over Sanji’s features. But it was only for a split second before the chef did a flying kick into the swordsman’s stomach, sending the two of them sprawling out of the galley and into a mix of limbs, swords, and insults onto the main deck. Zoro just kept laughing as the fight started in full force.

 

Luffy was quick to start eating all of the food on the table while the two were occupied, which had everyone else quickly start on lunch, else his rubbery fingers started hovering near their own plates.

 

Yue looked up from her plate with laughter in her eyes, it was going to be fun messing with Sanji now. Luffy met her gaze and they shared a silent smile, even though she had only known Luffy for a short about of time. She trusted him and was very much enjoying her time as a Straw Hat Pirate.


	5. Yue's Great Accomplishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates gonna be slow, starting a new job in a few days so i'm gonna be a bit distracted.

The sun was setting when the Going Merry finally pulled into its first Grand Line stop. Yue watched amazed at the crowds that gathered on the shore lines, singing praises about pirates and welcoming the ship with loud cheers and smiles. It was weird and unusual... weren’t pirates supposed to be feared. 

The two stowaways were nowhere to be seen as they docked, Yue thought she had heard them jump ship when they pulled into swimming distance of the island. Good riddance. She huffed, and watched as Nami directed Zoro to lay down the anchor and Luffy and Usopp to tie off the sails.  
“This Island is so welcoming” grinned Luffy “We might as well party!”  
All the crew members were quick to hop onto dry land, Sanji’s attention was quickly taken by some pretty ladies not wearing a lot of clothes. Luffy looked back at Merry, Yue stayed seated on the railing, looking almost regal over the top of everyone’s heads and out onto the party town.

“Are you coming Yue?” he called

She flicked her tail, and stayed seated. A simple no thanks, she had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like this island. Luffy just shrugged “You’re in charge of Merry then, see you later!”

The crew walked out of eye sight, and the sounds of partying truly picked up. Yue helped herself to some of the leftovers in the fridge before she returned onto the deck. There were no good places to nap, and the ship felt strangely quiet. Yue thought she would have liked the nice break, but it only made her feel lonely.

She climbed up the mast with quick jumps and a few moments of climbing. In the small crow’s nest Yue stretched her small cat body and settled in for the night, keeping an eye on the town and the sounds of partying blaring from within.

* * *

 

The sun had been down for hours when Yue was startled awake, Merry was vibrating with brash footsteps. Someone was on the ship. She looked down onto the deck and saw two unknown men walking around the deck in the light of the moon.

“What about the cat we saw earlier?” she overheard one of them whisper. They two of them were looking around the deck carefully, the one who talked looked around expecting to see her. 

“It’s just a cat stupid. Let’s just get the treasure, we’ll kill it if we have to” He hit the first man against the back of the head and the two continued to move across the deck with thunderous footsteps.

Anger burned in Yue’s stomach. These idiots think they can steal from us! I’m in charge of the protecting the ship, my home Luffy said so!

It was only a split second thought, maybe she wasn’t strong enough to fight these two men but it was gone as the first man kicked at the mast. Yue yowled in anger, these blubbering idiots don’t deserve to be on this ship. She launched herself from the crow’s nest, armed with sharp claws out and ready fangs.

The two men were not prepared for an angry cat surprise attack.

* * *

 

Yue sat happily on her defeated enemies, her tail flickering back and forth. The rest of the Straw Hat crew were running back to the ship, after sounds of fighting, explosions and battle erupted all over the town not even half an hour ago, she was anxiously waiting for them. Apparently the entire island was a trap, get the crew drunk, steal all their money and kill them in their sleep. Yue was angry she didn’t have any other enemies to use her claws on and a bit surprised at herself. She had never been a fighter back in Loguetown, and here she was clawing and biting away. But the smile that lit up on everyone’s face as they saw her accomplishment was all worth it.

“Great job Yue” Luffy was grinning as he pet her head “I knew I could count on you to protect Merry.”  
She preened into his touch as Zoro dumped the two unconscious men over the side of the ship. They quickly set sail. They had one more passenger onboard now, and not as stowaway this time. Yue promised herself to hear the full story on what happened in town, but after she had a nap. Fighting was tiring. 


	6. Usopp's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue can't seem to find Usopp on the ship, what could he be doing?

 

Yue was enjoying the cloudy morning, she stretched out with a yawn and looked around the small top deck, she decided to go around and see what the crew was doing to keep busy. The Grand Line weather was calm at the moment, a small break from the frantic cyclone that hit a few hours ago. It had woken up everyone very early so now was a good chance to relax.

Nami and Vivi were lounging on some lawn chairs a few feet away, though there wasn’t any sun, a sticky heat was in the air. Cold drinks and fans were in their hands as they chatted about fashion and other random things.

The small midnight cat hopped down to the main deck, Zoro was training. She watched for a while as the bare-chested green haired man bench pressed weights that no ordinary man would have been able to lift. The weights themselves had to be easily a few hundred pounds. She turned away as noises from the kitchen caught in her ears. Up the few steps and Yue pushed the door into the Galley open. She was thankful that since she boarded the crew had taken the habit of not fully closing any of the doors on the ship, unless there was a storm so nothing was flung overboard. If they didn’t, Yue wouldn’t have been able to go anywhere on the ship alone.  

Inside Sanji had Luffy’s face plastered to the bottom of a left shoe, connected to the cook who was working even as the stretching limbs were trying to grab at the bits of lunch Sanji was working on.

The cook changed strategies and with a smooth kick, knocked Luffy across the room. “You’ll get lunch with everyone else in an hour!” he yelled, obviously fed up with the teen’s actions. 

“But Sanji! I’m hungry now!” the captain’s arms were already stretching out again to grab a handful of sandwiches that were piled up on the counter.

Yue was quick to back out of the kitchen as Sanji attacked Luffy in a flurry of kicks. Though it was amusing to watch, it was too much excitement for her in this heat.

 

Yue looked everywhere; the boy’s room, the crow’s nest, the bathroom, and even the girl’s room but Usopp was nowhere to be found. Where could the other boy be? She was starting to get worried when the second supply room’s door opened with a bang.

 

Usopp had goggles over his eyes, the bandana he always wore on his head was over his nose and mouth while his curly black hair was held back in a messy bun. It looked like he had just climbed out of some sort of crazy lab. Yue looked down on him from her spot on the railing, watching amused as the young man struck an excited pose of accomplishment, his hands in the air and cackling with glee.

 

“Yue!” he cheered “I have something for you!”

 

“Usopp! What the hell are you yelling about!?” Nami rushed up behind Yue, and glared down at the teen. Vivi wasn’t far behind and even Zoro from across the deck stopped his work out to see what was going on.

 

“I Usopp master craftsman of all things, have created a masterpiece for our small feline friend!” he pulled the goggles and bandana down round his neck revealing a great big grin. His skin had small tan line, as if he was working over something hot.

Yue jumped down from the railing, startling the excited teen by using his head as a step towards the ground.

“There you are” Usopp ignored Nami and bent down to Yue’s level. His large hands reached around her body, obstructing her view for a moment. A weight settled around Yue’s neck and a small chime could be heard as she moved her head. She couldn’t see what he did, but guessed it must be a collar of some sort. It was light and didn’t impact her movement as he turned to show those who were watching.

 

“Awe that’s so pretty!” Nami walking down the steps to take a closer look at Usopp’s creation.  Yue leapt into her arms to give the navigator a better view. Vivi leant against the railing, smiling “Good work Usopp-san”

Nami fiddled with the small pendent on the front and smiled “You want to see it Yue?”

She nodded and Nami took out a compact makeup mirror from her pocket. Yue looked into her reflection, a silver ribbon stood out against her shiny midnight blue fur and hanging from it was small round pendent of golden metal. Etched onto the front was her name in wavy lettering, Yue shook her head causing the pendent to sway and make a small clink against the metal fastener. She liked it, not too heavy but comfortable and easy to move in.  

“And look” cut in Usopp, he flipped the pendent over. On the other side was the Straw Hat’s Jolly Roger, detailed with some yellow and red paint for Luffy’s hat.

 

Warmth burst in Yue’s chest as she loudly purred, nudging her head on Usopp’s hands in thanks. Now everyone will know she’s part of the Straw Hat Pirates!

“Wear it with pride” she heard Zoro say before he turned back to his workout.

“Let’s go show everyone Yue! And maybe we can find some different ribbons to change up the colour some days!” Nami chatted happily as Yue relaxed in the woman’s arms.

This crew was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, started a new job so I've been trying to get into a new balance of work and free time.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Adjusting to Life on a Ship: Part 1

 

Living on a ship has been very different than life on the streets.

The constant sway of ocean waves was nice to fall asleep to, but it took Yue a while to adjust to walking around, keeping her balance and being able to jump on the railings without worrying about slipping off. Walking on four paws was not a thing that came easily at first, her gracefulness of a cat took time to become perfect and she was proud of it!

 

The meals a la Sanji were amazing, three square meals a day with plenty of snacks in-between. No more dumpster diving or cat kibble from the few old ladies who liked cats in town.

It was definitely more entertaining, that’s for sure. Relaxing afternoons with Nami, the young woman casually running fingers through her fur when they sit together. Watching Sanji cook or get flustered over treating her like a human, especially when Zoro calls him out. The squabbles those two get into is entertainment enough.

Running with Luffy and Usopp around the deck, playing tag or hide and seek. Or tripping Zoro whenever he walks past, unfortunately he was getting better at dodging her with time.

Yue was loving her time with the Straw Hat pirates, there was only one problem. One human bathroom on board, with no kitty alternative and the crew had yet to really notice that she would have need of one. Yue was lucky, so far it was only that one time she was almost caught, and really that was when everything started falling into place.

 

 

It was the morning after Yue joined the crew and entered in the Grand Line, a sleepy Usopp stumbled his way to the small washroom, only to find the door strangely locked. It took him a moment to think of who it could be inside. Luffy was still sleeping when he left the boy’s room. Zoro was on early morning watch, he passed Sanji who was getting breakfast ready in the Galley and Nami was never up this early except for her watch shifts.

The flush of the toilet and sound of running water cut through Usopp’s half-wake thoughts. A heartbeat of silence passed before the door opened and instead of a person, Yue trotted out. Tail high in the air she meowed at the teen as a morning greeting, and walked out onto the deck, leaving a stunned Usopp.

 

“I think I need to sleep some more” the young man rubbed his tired eyes “no more rum before bed might help too” he shook his head and walked into the bathroom muttering to himself.

 

Yue on the other head had surprised herself with how calm she stayed, Usopp had almost found out! But she honestly couldn’t help herself, since turning back to human for Luffy in that alleyway, there was the small part of her that said hey, it wasn’t that bad turning back for Luffy. Would it really be so terrible at trying to be human some more? So she had woken before anyone and locked herself in the washroom and changed. She couldn’t remember how long she just stared at her reflection, ran her fingers through her long hair and tested out a few steps on her two legs. She just used the need to use the washroom, with only a human one available to cement her curiosity.

Then she heard steps coming closer, changed back and walked out nervously.  Back home it was painful to be human, too many memories and people who hated her for her change. Here, there was just them; Luffy who didn’t care if I was human or cat, Nami who loved to chat about clothes, Zoro who liked to train, Sanji who loved women and cooking, Usopp who is fun and smart.  These people who were already becoming close to her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments! I'm sad for summer to be over for excited for my favorite season to start Fall! Hope to have some time this long weekend to write! Comments help motivation!


	8. Little Garden, Filled with No So Little Things

Chapter 8: Little Garden, filled with not so little things.

 

It’s just after breakfast one day that Little Garden comes into view.

Yue is sitting on the trailing, tail swishing back and forth in excitement as the ship sailed closer. She could already tell from the thick tree line that this forest will be an amusing one to explore, with lots of roots to climb over and new animals to see. She was just as excited as Luffy, the young captain couldn’t stand still. Jumping around the deck and demanding a bento from Sanji whenever he passed the Galley door, not even remembering that they had lunch not 20 minutes ago.

 

The Going Merry anchored close to the shore line, thanks to the ship’s small design and everyone was able to drop down onto the beach, keeping relatively dry. Yue jumped down, using Zoro’s head as a stepping stool before hitting the soft sand. Zoro grumbled and kicked some sand in her direction.

“Alright! Time to explore!” Luffy cheered, he had a large backpack filled with food on his back, all ready for an adventure.

 

“Zoro, Sanji. You two are in charge of collecting some supplies. We’re running low for food so go hunting or something” Nami waved the two men off with a lazy hand, while keeping her whole attention on some mapping supplies she was pulling from a backpack. As the Zoro and Sanji started to argue about hunting the orange haired girl grabbed Usopp and declared her intention to map out the island.

 

“I would like to explore with Luffy-san. If that’s alright with you” the blue haired Princess asked with a smile.

 

“Let’s go!” Luffy grinned and started stomping off into the forest, Vivi gave a small wave before following after him.

 

“Do you want to come with us Yue?” Usopp asked as Nami got the last of her equipment ready. The small cat shook her head and with a small meow slipped under a large leaf, disappearing into the forest. She wanted to explore on her own for a bit, and then maybe hand out with Zoro. She hoped to help him with his sense of direction, many some negative reinforcement wouldn’t be amiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Yue takes back everything good she’s said about this island! There are too many things on this island that are huge and want to eat her! Dinosaurs! Ones that she had only read about as a child, great big monstrosities that died out years ago are still alive on this island!  

She ran through the thick jungle, jumping over roots and ducking under grabby vines. She had just lost a huge tiger and now a large reptile thing was trying to eat her! Yue was cursing this entire adventure with every fibre of her being.

This is so not cool!

She leapt through a break in the trees only to come across a small igloo like white house, smoke was coming out of the small chimney.  

 

Humans! SAVE ME!

 

The small cat shot through the window without glass, and landed right into the lap of a little girl with twin red braids, she had a large sun hat hitting on the table beside her.

 

This island is scary with very large monsters who want to eat me! Yue yowled into the girl’s arm, seeking shelter and shaking. This has been a terrifying experience.

 

“Awe! What a cute little kitty!” the girl squealed, arms wrapping around Yue’s middle and picking her up roughly.  The only other human in the single roomed building sighed loudly.  He was an older man with black hair styled up like a number three on top of his head, he wore a white collared shirt with blue stripes and tan slacks tucked into dark books, he was sitting on a chair with a cup of tea in hand.  

“Can we keep it Mr. Three? Please!” the girl swung Yue around in glee.

 

Yue took this moment to look around the sparse room, trying to ignore the painful grip the little girl held. It looked like everything was made of some sort of white substance, It smelt a lot like wax.  The table and chairs seemed to have just sprouted out of the ground and the white seemed a bit like liquid in the fireplace. There was no colour anywhere but the two occupancies’ clothes.

 

“You are such a child Ms. GoldenWeek” the man sighed again and took a sip of his tea.

 

The girl gave him some puppy dog eyes, which made him roll his eyes “No. I will not have this creature around me any longer.” Then a manic smile sprouted on his face “But I could tolerate it as a master piece. Still, and white, and beautiful” a white wax substance started to gather in his hands. “All that pesky dark fur. It’s an eye sore.”

He is a devil fruit user. Yue watched with wide eyes, and he wanted to make her a statue!

 

Yue was regretting jumping into this building maybe she should have just kept running from that huge lizard. The girl, named as Ms. GoldenWeek was gripping her too tight, fingers clutched in her fur with no sign of letting go any time soon.

 

“No” the child wined, and pulled Yue close to her chest uncomfortably. “I’ll get rid of it, but after we’re done on this stupid island, I want something that will actually play with me!”

“Just keep it away from me” the man stood abruptly and stomped towards the exit, that Yue looked at longingly. “I’m going to see if those Pirates have arrived yet. Stay here”

Yue’s heart quickened, were these two waiting for them? Were they part of that bounty hunter group trying to kill Vivi? They must be, this island is uninhabited.

 

“Hai” the girl smiled. “We’re going to have fun Mr. Kitty…until those pesky pirates decide to just go and die” she giggled and Yue shuttered, maybe out there in the forest wasn’t so bad than being stuck in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! An update in only a week, aren't I great! Been playing Destiny 2 all weekend but took a break to whip this little guy up, Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Of Cats in High Places: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an interlude before we continue with Yue's adventure in Little Garden. Enjoy!

 

“Here kitty kitty kitty” the Straw Hat pirates, specifically Usopp and Luffy were gathered around the Going Merry’s main mast, looking up to the sky as the sun glared in their eyes. A meow broke through the crashing of waves. Yue was sitting on the small crow’s nest, looking out to the sea. 

“How did she get up there?” asked Luffy as he scratched his head, the other was placed against his hip. 

Usopp shrugged “How should I know” he had his arms up and out and tried to call her down again. 

“I’ll get her” Luffy was about to slingshot himself up onto the mast but Usopp grabbed his arm yelling “Don’t!”

“Wha-Why?”

Usopp cleared his throat and stood up straight as he did every time he was about to impart important information to one of his friends, no matter how true it might not be.   “If you jump up there you might scare her, then she’ll just fall! I’ve seen it happen many times on my travels across the seas!” he wagged his finger at his captain “We have to be smart about this. Grab some cat bait and we have her get down on her own, or Yue will just keep getting stuck up there needing us to rescue her. Cats can be trained like dogs you know” he looked back up, Yue wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention. 

Luffy's quizzical glance turned into a wide grin. “Alright! I’ll get Sanji to make some great bait! Meat bait!” and as quick as a starving man he was gone, barreling towards the kitchen. From his departure Nami came walking over, wondering what everyone’s problem was. She let go of a deep sigh as Usopp filled her in on the problem. 

 

 Meanwhile up in the crow’s nest Yue was enjoying the view, unaware of the commotion that was happening on deck. All she could see was water, the sound of crashing waves against the ship and the wind brushing through her fur. It took her a while to get up there, and ended up scaling the mast with her claws, it was a bit hard to get around the metal brace but not impossible. She was enjoying the piece and quiet up here. Maybe she can try and get everyone to let her keep watch some times, it's not like she keeps a regular human sleeping schedule. But how would she communicate that....

“Oh my Miss Yue! You poor dear stuck up there!” The yell, obviously from Sanji grabbed her attention and looked down to the deck to see the crew gathered at the bottom of the mast. What were they doing?

 “Yue! Don’t worry with our bait we’ll get you down!” Luffy yelled up, he had half a meat bone sticking out of his mouth and some fish slices waving about in his hand. Yue was more surprised that he hadn't eaten them himself. Nami was standing with her hands on her hips, looking up at Yue with worry. “How did she even get up there?”

Yue cocked her head to the side. Did everyone think she was stuck? 

“Dumb cat probably was chasing some stupid bird” Zoro scoffed as he walked by, not the slightest bit worried. Yue huffed, that man!  With a quick thought and a slow grin, Yue launched herself off the edge.

No one had time to make a sound as a graceful Yue landed on Zoro’s head, the force of the drop caused Zoro to plummet face first onto the wooden deck. It was a heartbeat of silence before Yue calmly jumped from green hair to the wood and swiped the fish from Luffy’s hand before continuing on her way down the deck. Internally cackling with laughter the entire way.

Sanji, Luffy and Usopp burst into laughter first, followed by Nami's quiet giggles. Zoro growled and lept to his feet throwing threats and curses while nursing a red nose. His words caused Sanji to come to Yue's aid causing a full fight to break out between the hot heads while Yue calmly walked away. She knew she was going to have to dodge some retaliation from the swordsmen, but that's a problem for another time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this becoming a weekly updated thing?! Don't jinx me!   
> Thank you for the reviews! It is just so amazing that so many people like this story! You all are great thanks for reading!


	10. The Aftermath

Ever since that disastrous Island of large predators and death, Yue knew that Nami was going to come down sick with something. She didn’t know what happened on the island, that evil child had locked her in the wax house and was trapped inside until Sanji miraculously stumbled upon her. The small cat managed to take some of her anger out on two animals that showed up just after Sanji. The otter and vulture were no match for Sanji’s strength and Yue’s claws in the quick but efficient battle over the Den Den mushi that rang not long after Sanji’s arrival. Sanji managed to answer while Yue continued to beat up the two members of Broque Works. He managed to make the man, who they believed to be Mr. Zero think that all the Straw Hats died.

 By the time they returned to the Going Merry the rest of the crew were already there waiting. Everyone looked a little dishevelled, bloody and tired. That started Yue’s worry over everyone; Zoro was bleeding from cuts in his legs, Luffy looked a little crispy, Usopp was already bandaging up some cuts, Vivi seemed just exhausted and Nami had that sick smell about her.  As the day went on Yue knew that Nami was going to wake up sick in the morning, if it didn’t hit her in the middle of the night. But what was going to affect her and how bad, Yue didn’t know.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning dawned bright and early for Nami until she tried to sit up.

“Yue… get off” Nami quietly groaned, weak arms failed to move the small cat from her perch on Nami’s chest. Yue just meowed.

You shouldn’t get out of bed today. I knew this was going to happen! I knew it!

“Yue” Nami wined again, her face was noticeably flushed in the dim morning light.

“What’s wrong?” A sleepy Vivi sat up from her bed and looked over with bleary eyes.

“Yue won’t move….”

The blue haired princess pulled back her covers and stepped up to Nami’s bedside, Yue watched her carefully, intent on not moving.

“Oh my gosh! Nami!” the young woman put a hand on her forehead “You have a high fever, I agree with Yue’s plan. You should stay in bed today”

 

“I can’t, someone needs to navigate” Nami weekly tried to sit up but Yue placed a paw on her chin, to put her back down.

“Nami, I can sail us for a few days while you rest, we don’t want you to just get worse” Vivi said quietly, “Keep her comfortable Yue, I’ll inform everyone and get some cold water”

Nami huffed, and cuddled into the blankets “Fine”

Vivi left the room quietly and Yue listened to Nami’s breathing as she quickly feel back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Day 2

 

They needed a doctor. Nami was only getting worse with a day of rest. And to top it all off news of Vivi’s kingdom had arrived, the situation was not good. Everyone was crowded around Nami’s bed as she broke the news.

“I’ll be fine guys” she smiled weakly “We need to get to Alabasta as quick as possible. Don’t worry about me”

 The young woman was not looking good, the raging fever kept her flushed and she hadn’t been able to keep anything in her stomach, not even water.

Vivi looked the most conflicted of the crew, everyone was worried about Nami’s health. Yue could her when Sanji is in the kitchen mumbling to himself about soups that might be easy to keep down. The entire ship was quiet these past 24 hours, to keep things peaceful so Nami could sleep.

“Crew meeting in the kitchen” Luffy said, breaking the silence “Nami, get some more sleep” Nami didn’t hear Captain though, because in the short time of silence she had already fallen asleep.

Everyone quietly left the room but Yue stayed at the foot of the bed, she hadn’t left Nami’s side since yesterday morning.

“You too Yue” said Luffy “Nami will be alright for a few minutes”

Yue Meowed, unhappy to leave her sick friend but jumped onto Luffy’s shoulder when he held out his arm.

 

In the kitchen, everyone was seated in silence. Vivi had her hands in her lap, nervously wringing them together.

Luffy was quiet when he walked in, and stopped at the head of the table. Yue hoped down and sat looking at him expectantly.

“Luffy… I’m sorry….” Vivi started nervously “I didn’t realise the trouble at home has gotten so bad… but Nami is so sick” tears started gathering and her voice wavered. “I d-don’t… I…”

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

The silence was only interrupted by the sound of waves crashing against the hull outside. Yue felt like Luffy was testing Vivi, his dark eyes watched her carefully as he stood with his arms crossed. Giving Vivi this decision, friend vs Country. It was harsh she decided, but if Luffy had taken control and said they were finding a doctor Vivi would have definitely resented him for choosing Nami over his promise to help her.

Everyone had eyes on Vivi, while Zoro Yue noticed watched Luffy. There was something between them, trust, respect.

“I….” Vivi took a moment and her expression hardened, she had come to a decision.

“We need to find a doctor. With Nami better we’ll get to Alabasta faster.”

 

Luffy’s serious expression relaxed into a great big grin. “YOSH! Let’s get Nami better!”

Yue was so proud of Vivi, and she knew everyone else was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hello there. Sorry it's been a while... I missed that first week because I misplaced my notebook with all my notes. BUT I FOUND IT! Then this chapter was causing me a lot of trouble and I ended up just glossing over what else happened on Little garden. and real life has just been running me to exhaustion. Hopefully we will resume normal uploads next weekend!  
> I have a question for everyone!  
> would you rather see the chapters progressing in some sort of time line order or is it OK if we mix it up a bit and throw in some random chapters along the different cannon time line?  
> Please let me know what you think and how you would like to see the story progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have some ideas on shenanigans that the Straw Hats might get into with a cat on board!


End file.
